urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Huston
Charlie Huston — Author Website CHARLIE HUSTON Genres Urban Fantasy / Pulp Noir Crime About the Author ✥ Charlie Huston is a writer who divides his workday between novels and TV. He is currently the show runner and executive producer of POWERS, a drama series based on the comic book of the same name, created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Avon Oeming, and set to stream via PlayStation. He is the author of Skinner, Sleepless, the best seller The Shotgun Rule, the Henry Thompson Trilogy, the Joe Pitt Casebooks, and several titles for Marvel Comics. His TV projects have included an HBO pilot based on his own bestseller The Mystic Arts of Erasing All Signs of Death, executive produced and directed by Oscar™ winner and True Blood creator Alan Ball; Out From Under, an unproduced action cop show developed for FOX with former 24 executive producer Evan Katz and Taken director Pierre Morel; Furlough, an original detective pilot with Justified executive producer Michael Dinner set to direct; an untitled original science fiction pilot currently being developed for FX. Also on deck is Rosalind, the followup book to Skinner, an espionage noir set in Los Angeles and along the Baja peninsula. He lives with his family in Los Angeles. ~ CHARLIE HUSTON • About ✥ Huston's first two books, Caught Stealing, Six Bad Things, along with his fourth, A Dangerous Man, follow the loveable anti-hero, Hank Thompson as he works his way through mistaken identity, his past, and a new life for himself.~ FF ✥ Charlie Huston is the author of the Henry Thompson trilogy which includes the Edgar-nominated “Six Bad Things”, the Joe Pitt Casebooks, the Los Angeles Times bestseller, “The Shotgun Rule”, and “The Mystic Arts of Erasing All Signs of Death”. Charlie also penned the recently relaunched Marvel comic book, Moon Knight. Upcoming releases include “Sleepless” (January 2010) and a Deathlok comic book miniseries. ~ Fantasy Book Critic Trademark Style Razor-sharp dialogue, eclectic characters and over-the-top violence, all presented in a harshly unrestrained manner. Imagine I Am Legend without the apocalypse and co-written by Quentin Tarantino and Raymond Chandler. ~ Fantasy Book Critic Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: Novels, etc: CHARLIE HUSTON • Books Freebies: Cover Artists Publishing Information Publishers: Del Rey *Author Page: Awards Quotes Goodreads | Charlie Huston Quotes (Author of Already Dead) Trivia See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Books: *CHARLIE HUSTON • Books *Goodreads | Joe Pitt series by Charlie Huston *Joe Pitt Casebooks - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Charlie Huston ~ FF *Joe Pitt Casebooks - Wikipedia *FictFact - Joe Pitt series by Charlie Huston *Joe Pitt | Series | LibraryThing *Charlie Huston - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Excerpts and Freebies: *Free Readin' | Already Dead by Charlie Huston - A Dribble of Ink Summaries–whole series: *Joe Pitt Casebooks - Wikipedia ~ links to pages for each book *Taking a bite into Charlie Huston's vampire series | The CLog | Creative Loafing Charlotte *Burning Bright- a poetical(ish) review of the Joe Pitt Series by Charlie Huston | Inezian's Notes. *The Joe Pitt Casebooks by Charlie Huston | augustine reads The World, Characters, etc: *Joe Pitt Casebooks - Wikipedia Joe Pitt series: # Already Dead (2005) # No Dominion (2006) # Half the Blood of Brooklyn (2007) # Every Last Drop (2008) # My Dead Body (2009) ~ Final Reviews: *Fantasy Book Critic: "Already Dead" #1, "No Dominion" #2 + "Half the Blood of Brooklyn" #3 by Charlie Huston *REVIEW | Already Dead (Joe Pitt 1) by Charlie Huston ~ Mad Hatter's Bookshelf *No Dominion #2, by Charlie Huston - Yahoo Voices - voices.yahoo.com *Every Last Drop #4 by Charlie Huston | .... i can stay *REVIEW: My Dead Body #5 by Charlie Huston - SF Signal *Fantasy Book Critic: “My Dead Body” #5 by Charlie Huston (Reviewed by Robert Thompson) *The SF Site Featured Review: My Dead Body #5 Interviews / Author commentary: *Charlie Huston Interview and Book List - LoveVampires.com - The Site Dedicated To Vampire Fiction *Already Dead by Charlie Huston - Book - eBook - Random House *Interview | Charlie Huston *Interview with Charlie Huston - Interviews - Science Fiction and Fantasy World | SFFWorld *The Impossibility of a Diaphanous History Machine - Mulholland Books *Graeme's Fantasy Book Review: Author Interview! Charlie Huston *Fantasy Book Critic: “My Dead Body” #5 by Charlie Huston (Reviewed by Robert Thompson) *The Joe Pitt Casebooks (final 3) | King of the Nerds!!! *Book Review - My Dead Body #5 by Charlie Huston *Graphic About Novels: Talking With Charlie Huston About Novels - Comic Book Resources Articles: *Charlie Huston Brings Pitt Series To Bloody Close - CBS News *Ed Zitron: Charlie Huston on Detective Fiction, the Joe Pitt Casebooks and Vampyres *Huston Makes "Wolverine: The Best There Is" - Comic Book Resources *Charlie Huston Could End Up As “Creator” On Powers TV Series | SFX Author: *CHARLIE HUSTON *Goodreads | Charlie Huston (Author of Already Dead) *Charlie Huston - Wikipedia *Charlie Huston - Comic Book DB *GCD :: Story Search Results *Charlie Huston - Marvel Comics Database Gallery Joe Pit series covers.jpg|Joe Pitt series covers|link=http://charliehuston.com/books|linktext=Books 1–5 Category:Authors Category:Male Authors